Jar of Hearts
by Camille Flitch
Summary: Hermione perdió a su amor, Ron, en el hundimiento del Titanic. Sin embargo, el fruto nació con Rose Weasley. Sin saberlo terminarán en el mismo pueblo que su antigua pareja, Draco Malfoy, él cual ahora está casado y con un hijo de la edad de la hija de Hermione, y está sediento de venganza. Promesas rotas, amores imposibles. En fin. Nadie podrá ser feliz con un Malfoy.
1. Prólogo

**N/a.- **Antes de empezar este es un fic mío que ya publique en Potterfics. Yo soy Chica_12. Es la segunda parte de mi adaptación de Titanic a lo Harry Potter. Está mejorado:)

**Prólogo.**

5 meses. Dos semanas. Un día.

Hermione observó el reloj en silencio, estaba llevando la cuenta desde el hundimiento del barco en el que había conocido a Ron sin saberlo. ¿Por qué él debió morir y no ella? ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viva aunque sola?

Todas las promesas y sueños que se hicieron el uno al otro se vieron no cumplidos por culpa de una terrible catástrofe. No entendía porque seguía con vida si lo único que deseaba era encontrarse con él en el otro lado…ah cierto, estaba embarazada.

Miró su panza y sintió una ternura maternal, algo que salía de manera natural. Ya estaba grande y se notaba a gran distancia. Sintió un poco de nostalgia pero la olvido al pensar en que siquiera tenía algo que le recordaría a Ron por siempre. Una prueba de que fue real.

Con inocencia pensó en el sexo del bebé. ¿Un niño? ¿Una niña? Quería un niño, sin duda. Un pelirrojo de piel blanca, pecoso y con unos hermosos ojos azules. Como él.

Si fuera niña…se imaginaba una hermosa pequeña de rizos rojos y ojos castaños.

Suspiro y miro el escritorio, estaba lleno de obras que aún estaba por terminar de escribir. Desde que empezó a vivir en Nueva York esa había sido su única distracción. Y era buena.

Al costado había un periódico diario, con nada más y nada menos que un rubio medio sonriente en la portada. Lo cogió y leyó cuidadosamente el artículo. Cuando terminó volvió a observar la imagen y vio a una hermosa castaña al lado de aquel rubio que odiaba.

Era su esposa. La que había ''reemplazado'' a Hermione.

Tiró el periódico a un lado y continuó trabajando con su obra.

En una pequeña estancia una mujer castaña se paseaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de sonreír, un pequeño bulto se dejaba a entrever debajo de la tela fina que vestía y su cabello se despeinaba por la agitación de sus movimientos.

Detrás de ella un rubio salió de las sombras y la asustó. La mujer lanzo un gritito y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Creo que te podría asegurar que será un niño – le comentó con los ojos brillantes y llevó una de sus manos a su vientre.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – dijo el rubio con una dulzura nada propia de él.

- Algo me lo susurra al oído – susurró en tono misterioso y luego río -. No necesito saberlo, lo siento – el rubio suspiró.

- Lo que tú digas, cariño.

- Increíble, Draco Malfoy creyendo en alguien – el rubio sonrió con algo de pena y ella le dio un beso.

- Seremos felices – le prometió, aunque sabía que eso iba a ser imposible.


	2. Nueva Vida

Rose miraba desde la ventana el camino. El carro se encontraba en movimiento por lo que su cabello se despeinaba con cada freno que el conductor daba. A su lado, su madre leía el periódico atentamente. Aún seguía algo enfadad con ella porque nuevamente se habían mudado de un lugar a otro sin previo aviso. ¡Estaba cansada de ello!

Pero tenía que comprender. El trabajo de su madre ameritaba eso por lo que molestarse no era algo que pudiera hacer. El carro por fin entró en una zona habitada y Rose se acercó a la ventana. La gente pasaba de un lado a otro, como un pueblo normal. Nada que ver con el anterior lugar en donde habían vivido, en ese lugar casi nadie salía a respirar aire puro.

Una niña pasó a su lado, corriendo en la vereda. Detrás de ella un hombre la perseguía sin dejar de sonreír. Rose sintió como su corazón se encogía y dejó de mirar por la ventana.

- Estoy segura de que nos quedaremos aquí por muchos años – comentó su madre dejando el periódico a un lado y mirándola con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Lo mismo dijiste de Nueva Orleans – medió se quejó la pelirroja sin devolverle la sonrisa a su madre.

- Sabía que ese lugar no te gustaba, no iba a hacer que vivieras ahí por mucho – Rose notó culpa en los ojos de su madre y le sonrió. Era verdad, ese lugar era desagradable. Sin embargo había hecho algunos amigos, si a animales se les podía decir amigos…

- Estoy segura de que duraremos mucho más aquí – intento animar a su madre.

La gran Hermione Granger. Al menos para ella Hermione era la mujer más valiente y fuerte del mundo. Nunca la había visto llorar, y sin embargo sabía que sufría aun por la pérdida de su padre.

Obviamente no podía entenderla, la pena que ella sentía era distinta. Ella extrañaba y aheleaba un padre al que nunca conoció.

- Nos quedaremos mucho tiempo aquí, Rose. Aquí naciste – Rose soltó un suspiro. Sabía que en esas calles había pasado los primeros días de su vida, y sin embargo no se sentía a gusto en ellas. Era como si tuviera el presentimiento de que algo terrible iba a pasar en ese pequeño pueblo.

Quiso decir algo pero el carro se detuvo bruscamente y todos sus pensamientos se perdieron. La puerta que tenía a la derecha se abrió y una mano apareció. Confundida alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos castaños y una sonrisa que desbordaba emoción.

- ¡Louis! – chilló emocionada y de un salto salió del carro para abrazar con fuerza al castaño que tenía al frente. No lo había visto en tanto tiempo.

- ¡Pero como has crecido Rose! – gritó él cuando se separaron.

- Hola, Louis. Es un gusto verte nuevamente – dijo Hermione saliendo del carro detrás de Rose. Louis hizo una pequeña reverencia y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Sabes que eso no va conmigo, no tienes que hacerlo – el chico asintió abochornado y Hermione le dio un modesto abrazo.

- Todas las cosas ya están dentro, como lo ordeno. Y claro, el jardín está decorado por rosas – habló casi atragantándose con las palabras y Rose sonrió contenta. Detrás de Louis se alzaba la gran casa que Hermione había comprado.

Era inmensa, tal vez más de lo que quería. Pero se veía tan elegante y simple a la vez que le encantó.

- Perfecto, creo que no podría haber una mejor bienvenida – Louis sonrió orgulloso por ver a Hermione contenta -. Vamos adentro, Rose – dijo tomando la mano de su hija y Rose asintió. Ambas entraron en la gran casa que desde ahora sería suya, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Jane Malfoy se paseaba por la habitación, bailando al son de la alegre música que salía de la radio. Las dos coletas que amarraban su cabello se movían al compás de sus movimientos.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me fastidia tu música al momento de estudiar? – irrumpió Scorpius Malfoy, apagando la música. Su hermana lo miró furiosa y se acercó para prenderla nuevamente.

- Ese no es mi problema, hermanito. A parte, ¿desde cuándo estudias libros y no chicas? – el rubio se ruborizó ligeramente y los ojos grises le centellearon de furia.

- Cállate, Jane – su hermana sonrió contenta por lo que había logrado y continuó bailando.

Draco Malfoy entró en la sala de estar, sin dejar de tocar su cabeza con aspecto furioso.

- Jane, apaga esa música. Me da dolor de cabeza – dijo y Scorpius sonrió triunfante. Jane le sacó la lengua en aspecto infantil y apagó la radio sin dejar de mirar ceñuda a su hermano.

- Scorpius, ve busca a tu madre y no vuelvas – Jane sonrió al ver que votaba a su hermano. Scorpius perdió la sonrisa y se retiró de la sala -. Jane, también retírate – Jane puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación detrás de su hermano.

Minutos después entró Astoria, con un simple vestido celeste. Draco la miró y sonrió a medias.

Aun no entendía como había conseguido que Astoria creyera en él. Después de que dieran por muerta a Hermione había dado por seguro que jamás encontraría ninguna mujer que quisiera casarse con él. Y por lo tanto perdería la herencia a la que estaba destinado.

Sin embargo, semanas después había conocido a Astoria en un club. Era preciosa y sin duda primero la había visto como una buena acompáñate. Ella lo había odiado, por ser arrogante y egoísta. Aun así, después se terminaron enamorándose.

Pero qué extraña era la vida.

- Scorpius dijo que querías verme. ¿Sucedió algo? – le dijo con esa voz suave y dulce pero firme y directa a la vez.

- Hermione no está muerta. Nunca lo estuvo – lo soltó y Astoria lo miró sorprendida, solo unos segundos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Draco frunció el ceño, confundido.

- ¿Tú lo sabías de antes, no? – Astoria se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir. Tomó una bocanada de aire y asintió con la cabeza.

- Hace cinco años vi un artículo de sus obras teatrales, la reconocí al instante. Se llamaban igual, sin embargo el apellido…decidí no decírtelo – confesó sin dejar de mirar a su esposo. Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello furioso.

- ¡Cinco años! – gritó como si fuera algo imperdonable.

- Era lo mejor… - intentó.

- Está viviendo aquí, Astoria. Van a dar un baile en bienvenida… - arrojó una invitación al sillón y la castaña la cogió. Era el mismo nombre que había visto cinco años atrás -. No iremos, claro. Nosotros no – Astoria levantó la cabeza y lo miró confundida.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que…?

- Scorpius irá – y antes de que dijera algo más Astoria entendió todo.

- No, Draco. No vas a utilizar a tu hijo como un arma para lastimar a Hermione – Draco la miro asombrado, esa mujer lo conocía mejor que nadie.

- No lo utilizaré como un arma. Solo quiero saber de Hermione. Si está casada, si tiene hijos…no lo sé. Sabes que yo no me puedo presentar, Hermione saldrá huyendo en cuanto se enteré de que estamos viviendo en el mismo pueblo – Astoria negó con la cabeza de manera enérgica.

- ¿Y de qué te serviría toda esa información? – su voz era clara. No iba a ceder.

- No es lo que sea que estés pensando, te lo prometo – a pesar de todo, no se dejaba convencer.

- Júrame Draco, júrame que no vas a hacer nada por tu orgullo o como quieras llamarlo – Draco soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo juro – dijo, aunque él sabía mentir a la perfección.


	3. Bienvenidas

Scorpius miró con curiosidad el sobre. Su padre se lo había dado sin más, con una simple orden: ve a la fiesta, averigua de los anfitriones.

¿Por qué su padre estaría interesado en la familia que se había mudado al pueblo?

Y si es que si se le podía decir familia. Según lo que había escuchado solo eran una mujer joven y su hija. Nada más.

La idea le era aburrida. ¿Ir a una fiesta? Simplemente porque su padre se lo había pedido…soltó un suspiro y se colocó el saco negro. No tenía nada que perder. Solo una noche divertida con unos amigos.

Guardó el sobre en su bolsillo y salió caminando de su habitación tranquilo. Pero algo llamó su atención. Intrigado, entró al cuarto de su hermana y desde su ventana observó el jardín. Ahí se encontraban Jane y Louis. Él cual le daba una flor…que ella encantada aceptaba…

Scorpius negó con la cabeza. Su hermana no se iba a meter con el jardinero. Bajó como alma que lleva al demonio al primer piso y salió al jardín, en donde ambos se habían separado con brusquedad debido a su llegada.

- Jane, no – fue lo único que dijo y su hermana lo miró ofendida.

- No me puede controlar – replicó, mirándolo con los ojos como dos llamas. Ninguno había dicho el por qué, simplemente se entendían. Louis los miró confundido.

- Soy tu hermano mayor, Jane. Sabes que está…relación, solo traerá problemas – dijo con algo de arrogancia y Louis alzó las cejas. Ya entendía de qué iba el tema.

- Ni lo intentes, Scorpius – fue lo único que dijo su hermana antes de coger la mano del jardinero y salir con él del jardín.

Scorpius se limitó a fruncir los labios y soltar una larga bocanada de aire.

Necesitaba un cigarro.

Rose se miró en el espejo. Ya estaba lista. Un vestido simple de color verde limón, no tan chillón pero no tan oscuro. Era largo, con la típica falda pomposa que estaba de moda. Su cabello se encontraba peinado en un moño alto, con algunos mechones ondulados a ambos lados de su rostro. Nada de maquillaje, no le agradaba ni un poco.

Dos sonidos la sobresaltaron. Alguien tocaba su puerta.

- ¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó la voz de su madre desde el otro lado.

- Claro – respondió Rose y la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Hermione.

Era hermosa, sin duda. Llevaba un vestido azul, simple pero muy elegante. Nada complejo. Su cabello amarrado en un moño alto, dejando su cuello de cisne libre.

- Creo que tengo algo que quedaría con tu vestido – le dijo sin más, Rose la miró confundida y vio una caja de terciopelo entre las manos de su madre. Hermione la abrió con cuidado, dejando a la vista un hermoso collar con un corazón por dije, un corazón hecho de un diamante.

Inmediatamente lo reconoció y negó con la cabeza.

- No, mamá. No – dijo alejando dándose la vuelta y mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Encima de su hombro pudo ver a su madre mirar con tristeza el collar.

- Debo dejar ir el pasado, Rose. Y creo que deberías usarlo, si quiera una vez – Rose se llevó sin querer las manos hacia su cuello y acaricio la piel desnuda. Volteó lentamente y miró los ojos castaños de su madre. Ella realmente quería eso.

- Está bien – aceptó y Hermione sonrió a medias. Con cuidado sacó el collar y con un gesto le pidió que se diera la vuelta para ponérselo. Rose obedeció y sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo al sentir el suave metal sobre su piel. Helado.

- Te ves hermosa – Rose se miró en el reflejo y vio a su madre sonriente. Eso bastaba.

- Supongo que será cierto – dijo con modestia y se encogió de hombros.

- Vamos abajo, cariño – Hermione acaricio la mejilla de su hija con una mano, y con la otra tomo su mano.

Scorpius miró la gran casa desde afuera. Era tan inmensa como la suya, pero tal vez menos ostentosa. Grande, hermosa, pero sin llamar la atención.

Aquella noche él se veía extremadamente guapo. Con un traje de etiqueta limpio, y el cabello rubio despeinado.

Sin más preámbulos entró a la casa enseñando solo la invitación. Un mayordomo lo atendió y le pidió el saco. Scorpius se lo dio y caminó por el vestíbulo hasta el gran salón.

Bastante gente ya se encontraba reunida, conversando y comentando sobre la gran casa. Otro mayordomo le ofreció una copa de vino, la cual aceptó sin dudar. Sus ojos grises examinaron toda la habitación, sin encontrar nada interesante. Ya se empezaba a arrepentir de haber aceptado ir.

De pronto todas las charlas cesaron y todos los invitados miraron un punto en especial. Por las escaleras bajan dos mujeres sonrientes. Pero él solo se fijó en una.

Era hermosa. Su cabello pelirrojo parecía brillar bajo la luz tenue del lugar, y su piel blanca se veía suave al tacto. Un collar brillaba en su cuello, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

A su lado había una mujer castaña, mayor sí, pero igual de hermosa. Sonreía contenta a todos hasta que lo vio, y sus ojos reflejaron un profundo temor.

- Hermione está preciosa – escuchó que un hombre comentaba. ¿Hermione era la pelirroja o la castaña?

- Sí. Y sobre todo está soltera. Ya sabes, como el padre de Rose está muerto – respondió una mujer y Scorpius no demoró en deducir quien era quien.

- Es una alegría para muchos – el hombre sonrió de manera extraña y Scorpius se contuvo de rodar los ojos -. ¿Y Rose…? ¿Soltera también?

- Si, al parecer Hermione no encuentra ningún buen pretendiente – sin saberlo, Scorpius quiso suspirar de alivio.

- Eso dice, ya verás cuando conozca a mi hijo – el alivio se disipo y quiso asegurarse de que ese hombre nunca presentará a su hijo. Aquella pelirroja, Rose, nadie era digno de ella.

- Creo que Hermione estaría de acuerdo, la conozco y no se negaría… - Scorpius dejó de escuchar la conversación fastidiado y se alejó de la pareja en dirección contraria.

Estaba fastidiado, y no sabía muy bien porque.

Cansado, se acercó a uno de los balcones que había y se dedicó a observar el paisaje. Le importaba un comino lo que su padre quisiera saber.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a pensar en la pelirroja. Era hermosa, sin duda. Y se sentía tan atraído hacia ella…

- ¿Lindo paisaje, no? – escuchó una voz dulce y femenina a sus espaldas. Giró la cabeza ya la vio, radiante y sonriente. Por una fracción de segundo se perdió en los ojos azules que ella poseía.

- Así parece – comentó con algo de sarcasmo, sin querer. Estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que ya no sabía cuándo no hacerlo.

La pelirroja perdió un poco la sonrisa y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta. Había sido grosero y no iba a continuar con la conversación. Scorpius, con algo de alarma la cogió por el brazo, haciendo que se volteará.

Estaba tan cerca y sin embargo la sentía tan lejana.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó la pelirroja fastidiada, Scorpius la soltó al darse cuenta de que la estaba cogiendo con fuerza.

- No, nada. Yo… - Scorpius la miró confundido. ¡No entendía su propia actitud!

Nunca se ponía nervioso con las mujeres. Ellas eran las nerviosas. Y sin embargo…ahí estaba esa pequeña pelirroja, poniendo su mundo de cabeza con solo unos segundos de conocerla.

- Okay. Si me permite – dijo y se retiró, y está vez Scorpius no la detuvo.

Confundido y molesto consigo mismo salió de la casa sin siquiera recuperar su abrigo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?


	4. Las Weasley

Cuando Scorpius entró en la despacho de su padre parecía un remolino, ni siquiera él mismo entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Draco lo miró con una ceja alzada y dejó a un lado las cuentas que estaba haciendo.

Draco esperó pacientemente que su hijo se calmara para hablar. Después de unos Scorpius tomó una bocanada de aire y tomó asiento frente al escritorio de su padre.

- Hermione Weasley. Soltera. Con una hija, de mi edad aproximadamente. Ambas ridículamente ricas. No gran cosa, padre. Solo un par de nuevas vecinas – Draco contuvo su sorpresa ante la mención del apellido.

- ¿Soltera? Weasley debe de haber muerto en el hundimiento… - murmuró para sí mismo pero Scorpius lo escuchó.

- ¿Quién murió? – preguntó sin poder contenerse. Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Nada, hijo. Gracias, eso es todo – Scorpius no se puso de pie, sino miró a su padre con más interés.

- Puedo ayudarte en lo que sea, lo sabes – Draco se quedó en silencio por varios minutos. A Astoria le había desagradado tremendamente el hecho de que Scorpius estuviera involucrado, por más que haya sido mínimo. Si se enteraba de que Scorpius se involucraba completamente…

- Tú madre no quiere que…

- Ella no se enterará de nada – el rubio sonaba decidido. Draco no entendía a que venía tanto interés por Granger y su hija.

- No es simple, Scorpius – el rubio se encogió de hombros. No se iba a dar por vencido -. Ni siquiera sabes que me relaciona con esas mujeres… - el rubio se encogió de hombros nuevamente. ¡Pero qué testarudo era su hijo!

- Estoy seguro de que no te costará mucho contarme – en eso tenía razón, soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

- Hermione es mi ex prometida – soltó junto con todo el aire, que sin saber, estaba conteniendo.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio. Sabía un poco de aquella historia. La bella mujer que había dejado a su padre por un joven pobre. Aquella misma que supuestamente había muerto con el hundimiento del Titanic.

- ¿Ella no estaba…muerta? – Draco negó con la cabeza y sonrió con ironía.

- Al parecer eso me intento hacer creer. No creo que sepa que los Malfoy viven tan cerca de ella – Scorpius sin poder contenerlo sonrió tanto como su padre.

- A lo mejor si lo sabe y quiere volver a ser tu prometida – ironizó el rubio y Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Si se enterará no demoraría ni una hora en irse inmediatamente de aquí, junto con la que parecer ser la prueba de su infidelidad – ante la mención de la pelirroja Scorpius se alteró un poco.

- ¿La pelirroja que la acompaña es la hija de ella y el campesino? – Draco asintió con la cabeza.

- Tiene que ser, no creo que Granger haya conquistado a otro en su camino a la fama… - Scorpius sabía que su padre sabía tanto de Hermione como cualquier ex novio vengativo. La diferencia era que su padre no la quería de vuelta, ya tenía a su madre.

- Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer con ella? – la pregunta agarró por desprevenido al rubio que se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

- Vengarme, nunca le he perdonado que me haya engañado en mis narices – Scorpius conocía el orgullo desmesurado de su padre, esa tal Hermione no se iba a salvar de su ira…

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – en esta oportunidad su padre sonrió de manera maliciosa.

- Muy simple. Tú serás mi arma – a pesar de la manera en que lo dijo, Scorpius no se sintió utilizado. Estaba acostumbrado -. ¿Tiene una hija, no? – Scorpius asintió a duras penas -. Enamórala, déjala. Hazla sentir que no vale nada. Tal y como Hermione me hizo sentir a mí en su momento.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir. No le iba a costar nada, de hecho. Estaba muy acostumbrado a estar con ciertas chicas, y cuando se aburría, dejarlas por ahí. No iba a ser difícil. ¿Pero quería hacerlo?

Aquella pelirroja de belleza genuina le daba pánico de alguna manera. Sus ojos azules. Su cabello rojo. Su piel pecosa.

- ¿Solo eso? – Draco no se vio sorprendido al ver como su hijo aceptaba. Sabía que aquel era capaz de cualquier cosa por honrar a los Malfoy.

- Ella nos insultó, su burlo de los Malfoy. Haz lo mismo con su hija, nada más. Oh, y recupera lo que es nuestro – Draco abrió el cajón derecho que tenía al lado y sacó una limpia foto en blanco y negro.

En ella se mostraba un hermoso y caro collar con un diamante de dije en forma de corazón. Era el que llevaba la pelirroja.

- ¿Lo harás? – Scorpius tomó la foto entre sus manos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Tenlo por seguro.

/*/*/*/

¿Por qué había aceptado? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba en la casa de la pelirroja?

¡Demonios! Estaba comportándose como un verdadero estúpido. La puerta de la gran casa se abrió y vio a aquella pelirroja. Vestía un simple vestido azul, con mangas largas y cuello alto. Su cabello pelirrojo se encontraba amarrado en una especie de moño, con varios mechones sueltos. Sin duda no se podía ver más atractiva.

- ¿Desea algo? – lo despertó la voz de ella, dulce y fina.

- Darle la bienvenida al vecindario. Ayer no pudimos conocernos bien y… - la pelirroja volteó al escuchar un sonido proveniente del interior de la casa. Era una voz varonil. Scorpius frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta.

- Oh, bueno mi madre no se encuentra en estos momentos y…

- Estás ocupada – la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar. Alguien volvió a gritar desde el interior solo que está vez no volteó, sino se quedó mirando al rubio con una ceja alzada.

- Se puede decir que sí. Creo deberías regresar más tarde…

- Soy Scorpius, un gusto – dijo apoyando la mano en la puerta antes de que ella la cerrará.

- Soy Rose – fue lo único que dijo ella.

- ¿Nueva en el vecindario? Creo que no tendría ningún problema en…

- ¡Rose! – volvió a llamar la voz desde el interior.

- ¡Ya voy, Louis! – respondió y el rubio reconoció el nombre. ¿Acaso ese no era el jardinero de su casa…? Escuchó como alguien se acercaba. Hora de irse, Louis sabía que él era un Malfoy.

- Creo que puedo aceptar esa invitación, la verdad es que no conozco a nadie ni ningún lugar… - el rubio tuvo que contener las ganas de emocionarse frente a ella. Simplemente sonrió, aquella sonrisa Malfoy que enamoraba a cualquiera. La pelirroja parpadeo un poco. Había hecho efecto.

- Vendré a recogerte en un par de horas, si no es mucha molestia – Rose asintió con la cabeza y los pasos aumentaron su ritmo. Louis estaba cada vez más cerca -. Nos vemos – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir disparado de aquella lujosa casa.

/*/*/*/

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Louis cuando llegó a la puerta, Rose ya la había cerrado y estaba algo sonrojada.

- Un vecino presentando sus respetos – respondió con rapidez.

Un vecino muy lindo, atractivo y sexy. Un vecino que se pasaría en un par de horas a recogerla para llevarla a conocer el lugar. ¿Aquel no era el de la fiesta de anoche…él que había sido grosero?

La verdad era que ya no lo recordaba, solo no podía dejar de pensar en aquella sonrisa atractiva. Sin embargo, no se dejaba fiar aun por esos ojos grises. Eran muy…fríos.

- ¿Presentando sus respetos? – Louis la miró entre confundido y divertido.

- Dándonos la bienvenida, ya sabes… - Rose intentó parecer lo menos nerviosa que pudo -. No importa. ¿Qué me ibas diciendo? – Louis sonrió emocionado.

- Bueno, ¡conseguí una beca de estudios! – Rose sonrió ampliamente y sin contenerse le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

- ¡Es estupendo! – chillo emocionada mientras Louis la alzaba del suelo.

- A pesar de todo, tengo que seguir trabajando – susurró el castaño un poco triste después de que toda la emoción pasará.

- ¿Seguirás trabajando para aquella familia que me contaste? – la pelirroja a pesar de todo no perdía la sonrisa.

- Al menos por un mes, hasta que pueda conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo…ya sabes – Rose asintió con la cabeza.

- Igual, eso no quita que sea estupendo – Louis asintió con la cabeza, emocionado.

- Hablando de eso, me voy a trabajar… ¡nos vemos, pelirroja! – despeino el cabello de su amiga y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de la casa.

Rose sonrió contenta. Louis era como un hermano menor para ella, habían sido muy amigos de pequeños y lo seguían siendo a pesar del tiempo.

/*/*/*/

Cuando el castaño entró por la puerta, Jane Malfoy se ocultó detrás de la pared. Si la descubría espiándolo…

¿Le gustaba? Sí. Pero nadie debía saberlo. Scorpius la vio desde el segundo piso y sonrió a medias. Jane apartó la mirada.

Había escuchado toda la conversación de su padre y Scorpius. El plan que tenían contra aquella familia… Nunca le había agradado el carácter que ambos tenían, y mucho menos las cosas que planeaban entre los dos.

Scorpius bajó las escaleras y se colocó frente a ella.

- ¿A quién acosas, hermanita? – Jane maldijo por lo bajo. Scorpius se estiró un poco y vio al jardinero saliendo al jardín. Molesto, miro a su hermana con el ceño fruncido -. ¿El jardinero, Jane? ¿En serio?

Jane enrojeció de golpe y miró furiosa a su hermano. Sus ojos castaños echaban chispas por todos lados.

- Si quiera yo no estoy planeando jugar con la hija de la ex prometida de padre – Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos y tragó duro.

- Jane, no debes decírselo a mamá.

- Y tú no debes decirle a papá que me gusta el jardinero – sin querer, había admitido su culpa frente a su hermano. Sus mejillas nuevamente enrojecieron.

- Oh, Jane. No seas ilusa. El jardinero debe de tener alguna novia por ahí… - Jane negó con la cabeza.

- Es imposible, él…

- ¿No crees que tenga una? Hermanita, por favor. No te ilusiones con él. No quiero nadie te haga daño – intentó acariciar la mejilla de su hermana pero esta lo apartó.

- No todos los chicos son como tú, hermanito – y con facilidad se zafó de su hermano para salir al jardín.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos le ardían. ¿Pero porque se ponía así por un simple jardinero? ¡Eso era! ¡Un simple jardinero!

/*/*/*/

Louis la vio caminar sobre el césped y su corazón se aceleró. Ahí estaba Jane Malfoy, la chica que lo tenía conquistado desde que había empezado a trabajar. Era más que hermosa, y su sonrisa iluminaba todo el lugar.

Con discreción se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba y le sonrió.

- Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Teniendo un buen día? – le dijo más que amablemente y ella lo miró seria.

- Lo de siempre, Louis - ella nunca lo trataba como un inferior, a diferencia de los otros habitantes de la mansión Malfoy.

- ¿Qué es lo de siempre? – preguntó curioso y ella alzo el rostro. Sus ojos castaños estaban rojos en los bordes, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto.

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? – le preguntó de pronto, como si estuvieran hablando del clima y no de su vida amorosa. El castaño se lo pensó un poco.

- Con nadie. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – la rubia soltó un suspiro y abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo luego la cerró, como si se lo hubiera pensado bien.

- Por nada – le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, aquellas que le hacían perder el aliento, y se dio media vuelta. Louis no la quería dejarla ir esta vez, por lo que la cogió del brazo e hizo que volteará a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Tú estás saliendo con alguien? – las mejillas de la rubia adquirieron color y negó con la cabeza -. Bien – dijo sin saber.

- Bien – respondió ella y parpadeo un par de veces. Ambos estaban muy cerca. En cualquier momento su padre podía salir de la casa y atraparlos… ¡Pero si no estaban haciendo nada malo!

- ¿Vamos a comer un helado mañana? – Jane asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien – volvió a responder y él sonrió. Sin saberlo ella también estaba sonriendo.


	5. Dos pueden jugar

Rose miró con pena como su madre arreglaba los últimos detalles de la casa. Iba a viajar por una temporada y ella se iba a quedar sola en casa durante todo ese tiempo. Ya había considerado acompañar a su madre, sin embargo había elegido quedarse.

Tenía que encontrar un trabajo, o entrar en alguna academia. No iba a ser ninguna vaga, y mucho menos una mantenida.

Hermione la miró y sonrió de manera triste, para ninguna de las dos era agradable la idea de separarse por tanto tiempo.

- Regresaré en cuanto pueda – le prometió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Rose apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y suspiro.

- No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien – intentó sonar segura, por su madre, pero no lo logró.

- Hermione – la llamó su asistente desde la puerta principal y Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- Adiós, mamá. Ten un increíble viaje – la castaña le sonrió agradecida a su hija, le dio un último beso y salió de la casa.

Rose se quedó parada en el umbral de la casa, mirando como el carro en el que estaba su madre desaparecía más y más hasta volverse un diminuto punto negro y desaparecer completo.

Cuando ya no hubo señales de aquel carro, cerró la puerta pero una mano la detuvo.

- Dime que no llegó tarde – Rose abrió la puerta confundida y se encontró con el rubio de ojos grises, mirándola con una gran sonrisa mientras recuperaba el aliento. Sus mejillas de marfil se habían teñido de rojo y un fino sudor le bañaba la frente, como el cuerpo. Pegando la camisa en su fornido pecho.

Sonrojada alzó la mirada y vio como él alzaba una ceja, había notado lo que ella estaba mirando.

- ¿Si? – atinó a decir, aunque su voz sonó más como un chillido.

- Nuestro paseo… - Rose continuó mirándolo confundida -, ¿lo has olvidado? – el rubio sonó dolido sin embargo no perdía la sonrisa.

- Si el paseo incluye una ardua búsqueda de trabajo, estoy más que lista – está vez recupero su tono normal y el sonrojo empezó a desaparecer de sus mejillas. ¡Gracias a Dios!

- Entonces está dicho – le ofreció el brazo y sonrió aún más galante. Era increíble lo atractivo que aquel rubio era.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa a medias paso su brazo por el de él.

/*/*/*/

Jane Malfoy continuaba espiando al jardinero por la ventana de su jardín. ¡Era increíble que no se hubiera aburrido después de tanto tiempo! Pero era él, tenía algo que la atraía como la miel a las abejas. Era inevitable.

Louis alzó la cabeza y ella instintivamente se ocultó, roja como un tomate.

- Ya te vi, Jane – le gritó y la rubia agradeció mentalmente que ninguno de sus padres se encontrará en casa, ni siquiera su hermano. Al parecer tenía una cita con la hija de Weasley…

- Para tu información está apreciando el ambiente, ¿Okay? – aclaró asomándose por la ventana y Louis sonrió de oreja a oreja. No se podía ver más divertido.

- El paisaje debe de ser impresionante – Jane abrió la boca avergonzada. ¡Louis estaba siendo más que arrogante!

Le entraron ganas de tirarle uno de sus adornos más cercanos, y de bajar a besarlo.

- ¿No te apetece bajar a ayudarme? - ¡Claro que le apetecía! ¡Más que nada en el mundo!

Haciéndose la interesante se encogió de hombros y jugo un poco con su cabello. Se estaba comportando como una niña idiota, y no le importaba en lo absoluto. Al cabo de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya que no tengo nada que hacer… - y desapareció de la ventana. Louis negó con la cabeza divertido.

/*/*/*/

A pesar de que nunca lo admitiría, Scorpius la estaba pasando más que bien junto a la pelirroja. Era inteligente, divertida, y hermosa. Increíble pero cierto. Nunca creyó que encontraría una chica con un rostro lindo y sin el cerebro hueco.

Poco a poco la venganza y las ideas de su padre se iban sumergiendo en lo más profundo de su cerebro. No quería ni pensar en ellas, era mejor disfrutar del momento. Estar con Rose Weasley era unas de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido. Cada minuto con ella se volvía preciado, no quería perderlo ni de broma.

De pronto quería hacerla sonreír, que cada una de sus sonrisas sean solo para él. La idea de tener que lastimarla le parecía horrible, y sin embargo tenía que hacerlo.

- Planeo tener un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras me pongo al día con mis clases… - Scorpius asintió con la cabeza. Rose era mayor que él pero no había podido concluir sus estudios por los constantes viajes que hacía.

- No creo que necesites trabajar. Digo, creo que tu madre tiene suficiente dinero…

- No quiero vivir de nadie, y mucho menos como una niña rica engreída – eso fue como una apuñalada en el corazón de Scorpius. Él era un niño rico engreído. Tenía edad suficiente para trabajar pero prefería vivir del dinero de su padre y divertirse.

- Muchas chicas desearían estar en tú posición – sin querer su voz sonó molesta y ella lo notó.

- Sé que muchas chicas quisiera estar en mi lugar, pero eso no me da deseos de tirar el dinero de mi madre en ropa y celebraciones. Prefiero tener mi dinero, y gastarlo en ropa y celebraciones – él rubio sonrió sin querer.

- Inteligente – comentó por lo bajo y ella frunció el ceño -. ¿Y cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse aquí? – Rose se encogió de hombros.

- El tiempo que dure hasta que mi madre encuentre una mejor oferta de trabajo… - Scorpius miró con pena a Rose. No sabía lo que era tener que hacer una vida y dejarla para empezar en otro lado, nuevamente.

- Yo vivo aquí desde que nací, y a pesar de que tengo dinero no eh salido a ningún lugar – Rose lo miró a los ojos, curiosa. Su mirada lo intimido un poco pero lo disimulo completamente.

- ¿En serio? Mi madre dice que nací aquí, sin embargo no siento lo que uno debe sentir sobre el lugar en el nació. No sé si me entiendas – dijo y bajó la mirada rápidamente, avergonzado. El rubio sí que la entendía.

- Estoy seguro de puedo hacer que sientas que este lugar es tu hogar – la pelirroja alzó la mirada y lo miró ilusionada. Era obvio que nunca había tenido nada parecido a ''hogar''. O al menos la sensación de que un lugar era completamente suyo.

Por un momento él se vio sumergido en la brillante sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y en como sus ojos azules brillaban. Estaba más que radiante, y se sentía increíblemente bien de que fuera por él.

- ¿Qué te gusta hacer? – le preguntó intentando no perderse en su belleza.

- Caballos, me encantan – Scorpius tuvo que contener las ganas de besarla.

- No conozco ninguna chica que monte de verdad, como un hombre – la pelirroja dejó de sonreír y lo miró ofendida.

- Yo soy la mejor chica a caballo, y lo puedo comprobar – Rose había perdido la emoción y ahora reflejaba una brillante firmeza. A pesar de todo seguía brillando.

- Si no tienes nada que hacer mañana puedo llevarte a un lugar… - la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, emocionada.

- No es mala idea. Acepto – dijo y giró sobre sus talones. Scorpius miró con sorpresa que se encontraban frente a la gran casa en donde ella vivía. Era increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

- Nos vemos mañana – alcanzó a decir antes de que ella cerrará la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sonriente como un idiota giró también sobre sus talones y regresó caminando a su casa sin dejar de sonreír.

/*/*/*/

A la mañana siguiente Rose no se sorprendió al encontrarse con Louis en el jardín. El chico continuaba cuidando aquel lugar como si fuera su hijo, y eso. Con su simple y modesto pijama bajó hasta la cocina, en cuanto el castaño la vio entró y se sentó a su lado en la pequeña mesa que había.

- ¿Planes para hoy? Estaba pensando en llevarte a ver… - Louis dejó de hablar al ver como Rose asentía con la cabeza.

Sonrojada, la pelirroja volteó para sacar una taza, leche y café de las despensas.

- ¿Qué planes? – el tono de sorpresa en la voz de Louis lastimó un poco a Rose. ¿Acaso no podía tener amigos?

- Voy a salir con un vecino a montar… - Rose se puso colorada al escuchar lo mal que había sonado su oración. Cuando volteó se encontró con un Louis casi matándose de la risa -. A caballo, Louis. Madura, por favor – el castaño negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reírse.

Rose rodó los ojos y se sentó frente a él.

- ¿Saldrás con el vecino que vino la otra vez a ''presentar sus respetos''? – Rose sonrojó y con la cabeza gacha asintió. ¿Por qué se avergonzaba si solo era un amigo? -. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Scorpius – fue lo único que respondió y Louis perdió la sonrisa.

- ¿Scorpius Malfoy te ha invitado a salir? – sonaba más que sorprendido, lo cual ofendió a la pelirroja. ¿Tan fea estaba para que ningún chico se fuera a fijar en ella? Louis comprendió lo que había hecho y negó con la cabeza… - No, no me refiero a eso…quiero decir…

Rose lo cortó con un simple gesto y el castaño se encogió en su asiento. Había metido la pata.

- No quiero que te haga daño, Rosie. Scorpius trata a las mujeres como si fueran una camisa nueva, si no le gustan lo suficiente las termina tirando. Trabajo para su familia y…

- No creo que se haya fijado en mí como para hacerme daño, a lo mejor solo tiene curiosidad por conocerme – Rose tenía el corazón encogido y odiaba esa sensación.

- Rose, será mejor que te alejes de él. Lo último que quiero para ti es que alguien como Scorpius Malfoy tenga la mirada puesta en ti. Solo te lastimará… - Rose se encogió de hombros -. Si quiera prométeme que no dejarás que te coquetee o se sobre pase…

- ¡Se cuidarme por mí misma! – estalló y Louis soltó un suspiro -. Nos vemos más tarde, Louis – y sin decir nada más salió de la cocina.

/*/*/*/

Lo que Louis le había dicho de Scorpius no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si aquel atractivo rubio solo estaba jugando con ella…?

Pero la pregunta más importante. ¿Para qué? ¿Robarle dinero? Descartado, su familia se podría decir que se bañaba en dinero. ¿Lastimarla? Eso no tenía sentido, a penas y se conocían. ¿Burlarse? Probablemente, era la opción más cercana.

Furiosa consigo misma observó su reflejo en el espejo. Se había puesto la vestimenta correcta para montar, y su cabello pelirrojo estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos azules le transmitían la inseguridad que tenía en su interior.

Si aquel rubio teñido se quería burlar de ella. ¡Bien! Ambos podían jugar el mismo juego.

El timbre sonó y escuchó como alguien abría la puerta. Dos personas caminaron en el piso de abajo y escucho una voz femenina y varonil. Scorpius ya estaba en casa. Apurada recogió un abrigo de su cama y bajó las escaleras.

Scorpius no se podía ver más atractivo en su traje para montar. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel tipo lograra que sus piernas temblaran de la nada? Se enderezó y le dedico una sonrisa fría. Ya no importaba lo contenta que se encontraba el día anterior cuando Scorpius le había prometido que sentiría ese lugar como suyo. Aquella vez había sido muy ilusa, ahora tenía ganas de jugar y ganar el juego en sus narices.

Nadie se burlaría de ella.

- ¿Lista? – le preguntó mientras besaba el dorso de su mano. Rose asintió con la cabeza y vio como la mucama los dejaba.

- Espero que sepas hacerlo bien, y seas rápido. No quiero perder mi tiempo – soltó las palabras sin pensar y cayó en la cuenta de lo mal que habían sonado. ¡Cierra la boca, Rose Weasley!

- Digo lo mismo – los ojos grises de él brillaban divertidos.

Ambos salieron de su casa y en el carro de él salieron del pueblo. Las afueras del lugar eran hermosas, llenas de campos al aire libre. Sin poder contenerse empezó a apreciar todo fascinada desde la ventana.

Scorpius estaciono en un establo y la ayudó a bajar. Ninguno dijo ninguna palabra hasta que se encontraron montados en sus respectivos caballos. Era poco decir que Rose se había enamorado de su yegua, era preciosa.

Con cuidado acaricio su piel y sonrió interiormente. A pesar de las inseguridades que tenía en su interior tenía que agradecerle al idiota teñido la oportunidad de montar.

- Veamos quien solo hablaba por hablar – le gritó Scorpius antes de salir a todo galope en dirección al campo abierto. Rose sonrió y lo siguió.

Montaba con una gracia y elegancia increíble. Su madre se lo había enseñado desde que tenía memoria.

''_Y siempre monta como un hombre. Digamos que es lo que tu padre hubiera querido''_ – recordó las palabras de su madre con un nudo en la garganta mientras dejaba que el aire ocultara las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

Rose le ganó ventaja y después de varios minutos detuvo a su yegua, agotada. Scorpius la alcanzó y la pelirroja tuvo que admitir lo atractivo que se veía con todo el cabello despeinado.

- No mentiste, lo haces muy bien pelirroja – Rose se encogió de hombros y notó que Scorpius la miraba de una forma especial. ¿Acaso…?

- Qué me miras tanto. ¿Acaso te gustó? – su voz sonó firme y sensual, ni ella misma pudo creerse lo que había dicho. Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos y… increíble pero cierto. ¡Se sonrojó!

- Digamos que tú también tienes que ocultar la baba que se te cae cuando me ves – Rose sintió como su rostro se encendía como una llamarada. ¡Qué arrogante! -. ¿Un descanso? – asintió con la cabeza y ambos bajaron al tierra firme.

Rose se sentó en el césped y Scorpius hizo lo mismo, sin decirle nada tomó la mano de ella entras las suyas y acaricio con cuidado la suave piel de sus yemas. Aquella zona de su piel era como si lanzara chispas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo. Asustado, soltó su mano de golpe. ¿Por qué esa pelirroja le causaba tanto?

- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – soltó Rose lo que más temía y sin darse cuenta se acercó a Scorpius. Sentía su aliento mezclándose con el suyo, estaban tan cerca…

/*/*/*/

En cuanto Rose dijo eso Scor se arrepintió de haber aceptado aquel trato. Tenía que admitirlo, esa pelirroja lo estaba empezando a volver loco. Tal vez en otras circunstancias se hubiera acercado a ella en plan de diversión y luego se habría enamorado. Como le estaba pasando. Pero era un amor prohibido. ¡Más que eso! Ni Hermione aceptaría que su hija estuviera con un Malfoy, ni su padre aceptaría que él estuviera con una Weasley. Dos apellidos que simplemente no se pueden fusionar.

De pronto la historia de Romeo y Julieta le dejó de parecer tonta para ser cercana.

Mientras la veía tomó una decisión, no podía dar vuelta atrás. Tenía que lastimarla, tenía que hacer ella terminará odiándolo. Solo eso arreglaría las cosas.

Automáticamente se alejó con brusquedad y Rose dio un respigo, no se esperaba eso.

- Será mejor que regreses a casa, ya es tarde – dijo lo más duro que pudo y se puso de pie. No quería ni siquiera mirarla, ver en esos ojos azules una gran desilusión.

- Tienes razón – la voz de ella sonaba tan débil y frágil que quiso estrecharla contra sus brazos y besarla como nunca había besado a nadie. Tomo una bocanada de aire y contuvo sus deseos.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más montó en su caballo y cabalgó de vuelta a las caballerizas, con Rose detrás suyo en completo silencio.

/*/*/*/

Cuando cerró la puerta de su casa a sus espaldas reprimió las lágrimas. ¿Cómo una chica que apenas y había conocido le afectaba tanto?

¿Amor a primera vista? No creía en esas tonterías antes de conocer a Rose, sin embargo…

- ¿Estás bien, hijo? – le preguntó Draco desde las escaleras.

- No puedo seguir con lo que me pediste – soltó casi sin darse cuenta y agachó la mirada, no aguantaba ver la gélida mirada gris de su padre.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Defender el apellido Malfoy te cuesta tanto? Es solo una chica, sé que no te dolerá tanto… - su padre empezó a hablar pero Scorpius dejó de escucharlo.

Quiso gritarle cuanto le estaba afectando ''esa chica''. Cuantas cosas le estaba provocando. ¿Entendería? A lo mejor no, era su padre.

- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? – Draco se detuvo y lo miró confundido.

- Claro…de tu madre – Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

- Me refiero, un amor que no debes sentir. Algo… ¿Amaste a Granger, papá? – eso dejó completamente mudo a Draco, que solo jugo con el borde de su cara chaqueta.

- El amor es incierto, Scorpius. A veces lo que estás sintiendo no se llama amor – fue lo único que respondió y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo más su padre ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba.

Con rabia miró el lugar por donde su padre había desaparecido. No podía retractarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Rabioso, salió de su casa con dirección al único lugar en donde podía olvidarse un poco de sus problemas.

El bar de la ciudad.


	6. No todos ganan

Rose Weasley se paseaba por las calles que había afuera de su casa. Ya había anochecido y no podía sacarse de la cabeza dos cosas: lo extraño que había sido el encuentro con Scorpius y la rara carta que su madre le había enviado.

Deslizó la carta en su bolsillo y se abrazó a sí misma en búsqueda de un poco más de calor. Estaba haciendo un frío de los mil demonios.

''_Las cosas están yendo muy bien aquí (…). Sin embargo siento que algo puede ir mal allá (…) Rose, quiero que vengas conmigo''_

¿Qué podría estar yendo mal ahí? Nada, todo era muy normal. La Guerra acaba de terminar y las cosas no podrían ir mejor.

Con un nudo en la garganta tomó a decisión de que le respondería a su mamá que no, no iría con ella por más que se lo pidiera. Estaba cansada de ir de un lugar a otro, sin poder establecerse en un lugar permanente.

Era horrible no tener amigos de la infancia, ni un amor infantil. O siquiera un enemigo ''para toda la vida''. Eso era algo que simplemente estaba fuera de su alcance. Aquel lugar le gustaba, y no tenía nada que ver con un rubio de ojos grises.

Al pensar en él recordó todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde. ¿De dónde había salido una Rose tan atrevida y seductora? Era increíble.

Scorpius Malfoy, a lo mejor otro chico que quería jugar sin más con ella. Patético.

Un ruido la asustó y volteó automáticamente para ver como un hombre alto se acercaba hacia ella por la vereda, tambaleándose a cada paso como si caminar le costará. Borracho, sin duda. Medio asustada, quiso cruzar la calle para alejarse, pero la pista estaba llena de carros en movimiento.

- Rose – escuchó como el hombre la llamaba, en un susurro apenas reconocible. Sorprendida miró y notó que el hombre estaba más cerca, dejando ver unos intensos ojos grises.

_Scorpius…_

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar él ya estaba frente a ella, mirándola con un dolor infinito. Estaba, roto. Rose cortó la distancia que los separaba y sintió el fuerte erdor a alcohol que él emanaba. Se debatió internamente si debía ayudarlo, y dejó que el pasará su brazo por sus hombros.

Internamente se regañó ser tan compasiva, y dejó una conversación pendiente con su conciencia.

Con dificultad ella cargó con él hasta la puerta de su casa, en donde tocó la puerta repetidas veces. Una de las mucamas le abrió y sin hacer pregunta alguna la ayudó a meter al joven a la casa. Ambas lo dejaron tendido en un sillón y la mucama se retiró en completo silencio. Rose rogó porque no se lo comentará a su madre. ¿Qué iba a pensar sobre que su hija hiciera entrar a un chico en la noche, y completamente inconsciente? Mejor ni imaginarlo.

Miro al rubio en completo silencio, unos largos minutos. Contempló lo hermosos que era, algo que le sacó un gruñido por permitirse tales pensamientos. Pero era la verdad, y no podía negarlo. Su piel de marfil quedaba perfecta con esas facciones perfectas, hechas para un cassanova. Su cabello rubio le caía despeinado sobre la frente, dándole un aire de lo más sexy.

Sorprendida notó que estaba a punto de acariciarlo, y asustada retiró su mano.

- No puedo, Rose – dijo el rubio por lo bajo, un susurro que apenas logró a escuchar. La curiosidad la embriagó al escuchar su nombre.

Curiosa se arrodilló al costado del sillón para quedar cara a cara con el rubio. Lograba escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sus respiraciones acompasadas. Demasiado. Quiso alejarse nuevamente pero notó que el rubio estaba… ¿llorando?

Lágrimas silenciosas se derramaban por sus mejillas, como si no estuviera pasando nada.

- Scorpius – susurró ella y sin darse cuenta alguna secó sus lágrimas con cuidado. Como si se tratase de alguien que apreciará…

Él volvió a repetir un _''No puedo''_ con voz rota, solo que esta vez no nombró a la pelirroja. ¿Qué cosa no podía? Se preguntó la pelirroja mientras secaba las nuevas lágrimas que llenaban el rostro de él. Notó un nudo en la garganta y como su corazón se encogía de extraña manera, como si verlo mal la afectará.

De pronto él abrió sus ojos de golpe, y sus ojos grises las sorprendieron. Por un momento pensó que él estaba consiente, mirándola. Tuvo miedo de que le pregunte qué estaba haciendo, o donde estaba.

Sin embargo él no hizo absolutamente nada. Estaba perdido y completamente borracho.

Ella sin darse cuenta se perdió en el gris de sus ojos, perfecto, letal. Y se encontró estirando su cuello para darle un suave beso en los labios, un leve roce que provocó que su corazón latiera con fuerza y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa.

Asustada, se alejó de golpe, dejando caer la cabeza de él en el respaldo del sillón. Se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo a su cuarto, en donde cerró la puerta de golpe y se metió entre las sabanas de su cama con la respiración agitada.

¿Qué había hecho?

Enamorarse no era nada bueno, y menos de un chico que al parecer solo quería hacer daño. Confundida negó con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras alejaba todo los pensamientos o sentimientos extraños que tuviera con Scorpius Malfoy. Eso no podía traer nada bueno.

Debía dejar esa droga. Ya.

Scorpius abrió los ojos aturdido, y la luz brillante del sol entrando por la ventana hizo que los cerrará nuevamente. ¿Dónde estaba?

A penas recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Llegar al bar. Tomar mucho. Y luego nada. Oscuridad total. Solo un aroma a jazmines muy especial…pero era imposible. No podía haber estado siquiera cerca de la causante de su depresión.

Miró el techo, los adornos y el cómodo sillón en el cual estaba echado y al parecer había dormido. Intentó sentarse pero sintió como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y se dejó caer nuevamente. Nunca más iba a volver a tomar (si claro).

- Bueno días – le dijo una voz dulce y cantarina a sus espaldas. Sorprendido giró el rostro y la vio. Ahí estaba ella, con un vestido azul que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Su sonrisa no demostraba ninguna bienvenida, sin embargo el movimiento de sus manos la delataba. Estaba más que nerviosa -. Es increíble que estés vivo, la verdad es que creí que tendría que llamar a la morgue – bromeó de manera cruel y puso los ojos en blanco. El gesto no quedaba con su dulce rostro.

El rubio no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, de esas que sabía le gustaban. Rose jugó con su pelo, como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo.

- ¿Pasó algo ayer? – preguntó él y alzó las cejas de manera provocativa. Rose se puso colorada y frunció el ceño. En el blanco.

- Ya quisieras. No, no pasó nada – respondió lo más calmada que pudo, pero aun así sus manos temblaban de ira.

- No estaba insinuando nada, tú pensaste mal. ¿Qué pasó ayer? – preguntó esta vez serio. Ella soltó un suspiro, como si estuviera aburrida.

- Nada fuera de lo normal – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos -. Solo pasaste borracho por la vereda en la que estaba caminando, y tuve un buen corazón. Te metí en mi casa y te quedaste dormido en el sillón. Fin de la historia – contó con normalidad y se encogió de hombros.

- Gracias – le dedicó una media sonrisa y Rose se alteró un poco.

- No fue nada – su voz sonó amable y dulce, como realmente era cuando no estaba a la defensiva.

- ¿Tú sola me ayudaste? – preguntó el rubio y ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Mi madre está viaje, tuve que hacerlo solo con la ayuda de una mucama – Scorpius tuvo que disimular su alivio al descubrir que no tendría que enfrentarse con la madre de la pelirroja. Aun…

Rose frunció el ceño interiormente. ¿Por qué le estaba contando información personal al rubio?

- Creo que como todo caballero, en señal de agradecimiento debería llevarte a almorzar a algún lado – Rose se sonrojó ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que no, puedo sentir tu agradecimiento con un simple Gracias. Eso bastará – soltó repentinamente nerviosa y él sonrió a medias.

- Pasó por ti a la tres, nos vemos Fresita – dijo y antes de salir de la sala le besó la cabeza en un gesto cariñoso. Antes de que la pelirroja se pudiera quejar él ya había desaparecido por la puerta principal.

Jane Malfoy miraba desde su ventana al castaño que cuidaba las flores de su jardín. Era exquisitamente guapo, y amaba que fuera solo suyo. No era vanidosa, pero tenía seguro que aquel castaño no se fijaría en nadie que no fuera ella.

Soltó un suspiro. El pensar en su extraña relación el Louis la hacía plantearse porque estaba desafiando a su padre. ¿Le gustaba aquel jardinero? Mucho. Ya no importa que al inicio hubiera sido solo para fastidiar a su padre. Para quistarse la imagen de niña buena.

Incomoda y con algo de culpa limpió la falda de su vestido. Estaba pulcra pero se sentía sucia. Se miró en el espejo para acomodarse un poco la cola de caballo que tenía y bajo las escaleras corriendo.

- Al fin bajaste… - murmuró Louis cuando llegó al jardín, él seguía de espaldas. Jane se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

Él volteó y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más tiernas, la cual ella recibió con gusto. Sin embargo no sonrió. Louis se acercó a ella y con cuidado tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suaves de ella.

- No deberías mostrar tantos gestos de cariño con la hija de tu patrón… - susurró Jane con la voz entrecortada debido a la cercanía que había entre ambos.

- Creo que no me importaría ser despedido – Louis la miró a los ojos sin apartarse un poco, sino más bien acerco su rostro un poco más al de ella.

- Deberías respetarme… - medio grito la rubia intentando parecer furiosa.

- ¡Señorita Malfoy! – ambos escucharon la voz del mayordomo y se separaron automáticamente. Él los miró con los ojos entrecerrados y soltó un suspiro -. Su padre la está esperando en el despacho – comunicó y Jane asintió, completamente roja.

- Dígale que voy en unos minutos – el hombre asintió con la cabeza y se retiró algo avergonzado. Jane fulminó con la mirada a Louis.

- A eso me refiero con que…

Louis ni siquiera la dejó terminar de hablar y acortó nuevamente la distancia entre ambos para plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

El reloj marcaba la hora sobre su cabeza. El interminable Tick-Tock la aturdía. Con sorpresa se encontró acomodándose una y otra vez el vestido. Faltaban cinco minutos para las tres y los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Ni siquiera entendía porque se había arreglado, o porque estaba usando aquel vestido caro que solo usaba cuando estaba de buen humor. ¿Por qué con el rubio?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. Asustada se levantó de golpe y caminó nerviosa hasta la puerta. ¿Y si mejor hacía que alguien abriera la puerta y dijera que se encontraba enferma?

¡No seas cobarde! – se reprendió a sí misma y abrió la puerta. El rubio le sonreía, como siempre, y sus ojos grises brillaban.

- ¿Lista? – le preguntó tendiéndole la mano y ella la rechazo un simple gesto.

- Más vale que no me hagas perder mi tiempo – dijo a regañadientes y el rubio sonrió.

El viaje fue rápido y no tiempo tuvo para recapacitar sobre lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Salir con Scorpius? Tenía toda la pinta de ser una mala idea, y sin embargo se encontraba…emocionada. Negó con la cabeza asustada y se concentró en lugar en el que estaban entrando.

Era un restaurante lujoso, y a toda vista caro. Elegante y fino, como todos lo que evitaba frecuentar aunque tenía todas las posibilidades de ir. Uno de los meseros los condujo a ambos a través del gran lugar hasta una mesa para dos con una graciosa vela en el centro.

Scorpius movió la silla para que se pudiera sentar y Rose lo miró con desconfianza. ¿Y si se sentaba y él la dejaba caer, y se ponía a burlarse de ella? Aquella era la prueba de fuego. Tomó una bocanada de aire y tomó asiento. Se acomodó en su sitio incomoda por la forma en el que rubio la miraba mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

- No estés tan nerviosa, eso no es ninguna forma de burlarme de ti – la tranquilizó él mirándola a los ojos y Rose por un momento se lo creyó.

- Digamos que tú mirada sobre mí no me deja manejar mucho mis posibilidades de huir con victoria de esta extraña cita – comentó sin darse cuenta él alzo una ceja.

- ¿Esto es una cita?

- ¿Cómo se llama el restaurante? – cambió de tema rápidamente con las mejillas rojas y agachó la vista al menú que tenía al frente. El rubio simplemente sonrió. Con su traje elegante y a la vez casual se veía muy guapo.

- Mi mirada sobre ti es porque me gustas, así de simple – le susurró en voz baja mirando también su menú. Rose se puso colorada pero no alzó la vista.

- Supongo que era de esperarse – intentó sonar vanidosa pero su voz sonó frágil y temblorosa, todo lo que no quería.

- No eres vanidosa, no lo intentes – lo que dijo hizo que levantará la vista y se encontrará con sus ojos grises clavados en ella. Avergonzada volvió a bajar la vista -. Me gustas por ello, humilde y hermosa.

- ¿Acaso quieres gritarlo…?

- ¡Me gustas! – lo dijo en voz alta y Rose alzó la vista para callarlo con la mirada.

- No te creo – le confesó y él dejó de sonreír.

- No lo hagas – simplemente dijo y Rose no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más por la llegada del mesero.

- No me arrepiento de nada – le dijo al oído el rubio cuando salieron del restaurante. Su pulso estaba acelerado y se encontraba de increíble humor gracias a aquella pelirroja.

El inicio había sido hostil, y hasta frio. Ella no se dejaba conocer en lo absoluto. Hasta que logró que sonriera y terminará hablándole con naturalidad, sin la fría duda entre ellos.

- Eh de admitir que fue una salida agradable – Scor negó con la cabeza.

- No fue una salida, Rose. Fue una cita, tal y como tú dijiste – el sonrojo baño sus mejillas y Rose no pudo sentirse más que complacido.

- Creo que ya debería ir de camino a mi casa…

- Espero verte mañana en el baile de los Schmidt – Rose se quedó en silencio unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo también – confesó con los ojos azules brillando y él sintió como su corazón explotaba solo por ese gesto -. Adiós, Scorpius – se puso de puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla y se alejó caminando mientras él la miraba.

Astoria miraba como su hija sonreía y jugaba con el jardinero. Jamás, jamás le había disgustado esa amistad. Si no la veía como una hermosa pareja.

- Se ven muy lindos, ¿no? – le preguntó al mayordomo, el cual vertía té en la taza que tenía al lado.

- Perfectos, a decir verdad Señora – comentó él sonriendo traviesamente por como los había encontrado hacía unas horas.

- Me gustaría que estuvieran juntos, que se casen… - admitió mientras cogía la taza y tomaba un sorbo -. Él es un chico perseverante, y muy guapo cabe decir. Sabrá llevar los negocios familiares con Scorpius, ya que Jane no tiene mucha experiencia.

- Sería algo muy bueno, Señora. Pero su esposos se niega a que su princesa tenga algo que ver con un…empleado – la palabra le dolió ya que conocía al castaño y sabía que era una persona increíble.

- Lo sé – dijo tristemente Astoria dejando de sonreír.

Hermione miraba inquieta la respuesta de su hija, era tan…seca. Directa y seca, algo nada propio de Rose Weasley.

Aún seguía fresa la sensación que tenía. Rose, en peligro. Solo que… ¿Cómo?

Dejó la nota en la mesa mientras se intentaba concentrar en su trabajo.

- ¿A dónde planeas llevarme? – preguntó Jane mientras salía de su casa con Louis. Ya era de noche y lo único brillante que había en el cielo eran las estrellas.

- Sé de un lugar en donde venden las mejores tortas del pueblo – comentó y Jane río divertida, Louis la siguió más que contento.

- Está bien – dijo ella tomando la mano del castaño y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. Efectos colaterales de estar con el chico que le gustaba.

Antes de que pudieran dar un paso fuera un carro negro se detuvo frente a la casa. El carro de su padre, reconoció Jane nerviosa. Sin embargo no soltó la mano del castaño.

Del carro salió, tal y como esperaba, Draco con un traje impecable. Él frunció el ceño al ver como su hija estaba tomada de la mano de Louis.

- Jane Malfoy – dijo lentamente -, entra a la casa inmediatamente – ordenó y la rubia negó con la cabeza.

- Padre, tengo planes con…

- ¿Él? – miró de manera despectiva al castaño y río -. Oh, vamos Jane. Ambos sabemos que estás haciendo esto para fastidiarme…

Esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría. ¿Y si Louis se las creía…? Asustada notó como él soltaba su mano y se alejaba. De pronto todo el ambiente pasó de cálido a frío, muy frío.

- Jane. Entra – volvió a ordenar pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- No puedes controlar mi vida, Louis…me gusta. Lo quiero – aceptó y él la miró con sorpresa -. Sí, lo quiero.

- Jane…

- ¡No, papá, no! No vas a controlar con quienes estoy ni con quien debo estar…

- Jane, entra – su voz sonó dura como el acero y se acercó hasta su hija -. Ninguna Malfoy va a terminar con alguien más bajo que ella – soltó y la miró a los ojos.

Jane entendió. De nada iba a servir pelear. Era mejor que hiciera caso y entrará. Por el bien de Louis.

Miró a los ojos a Louis y entró a la casa seguida de Draco.


	7. Adiós

Rose miró nerviosa su reflejo en el espejo. Ni siquiera había planeado ir a la fiesta que los Schmidt habían organizado. Su madre y ella estaban invitadas, pero como Hermione no estaba la idea de ir había quedado descartada. Eso hasta que Scor apareció.

Apartó al rubio de su mente y se concentró en el reflejo del espejo. Llevaba un hermoso vestido turquesa, ceñido a su cuerpo en el torso y suelto en la falda. Un par de delgadas tiras negras cruzaban el torso y sus pechos para sostener el vestido sobre sus hombros desnudos. Su cabello, amarrado en un elegante moño dejaba varios mechones sueltos. Se veía bien, a quien iba a engañar diciendo lo contrario.

Se aplicó un poco de labial rojo en los labios y soltó un suspiro. Los guantes negros de seda que llevaba la ponían nerviosa, y ni siquiera lo entendía. Miró su cuello desnudo y tuvo una idea.

Repentinamente emocionada fue hasta la habitación de Hermione y busco en los cajones. Entre la ropa encontró una caja de terciopelo, suave al tacto. Con mucho cuidado la sacó y se sentó en la cama mientras la apoyaba en sus faldas ¿Sería buena idea…? Su madre quería que ella usara el collar, y esa era una gran oportunidad.

Con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza abrió la caja y descubrió el hermoso collar con un zafiro en forma de corazón. Maravillada lo rozó con la yema de los dedos y se sintió intimidada. Esa belleza estaría en su cuello al menos una sola vez.

Lo sacó con mucho cuidado y cerró el broche en su nuca. Era algo pesado, sí. Pero cuando se vio en el espejo que había en el cuarto de su madre las dudas desaparecieron. Lo usaría.

Una de las mucamas entró al cuarto y al verla sonrió.

- Esta hermosa, señorita – la felicitó y ella se sonrojó -. El chofer la está esperando – Rose asintió con la cabeza agradecida y la chica se retiró.

Con las manos sudando caminó hasta su cuarto y recogió el abrigo que llevaría. Era negro y largo, la dejaría cubierta por completo. Nerviosa se lo puso y se miró una última vez antes de salir de su cuarto.

Le esperaba una larga noche.

/*/*/*/

Scorpius ingreso a la fiesta hecho un manojo de nervios, sus padres se encontraba en algún lugar y sin saber que Rose se presentaría. Daba igual, el único objetivo era que su madre no lo atrapara ''con las manos en la masa''.

- Scorpius – lo llamó una voz y vio a uno de sus amigos acercarse. Era alto, de cabellos oscuros e increíbles ojos verdes. Le sonrió a medias y este notó que su amigo estaba extraño.

- Albus, me alegro de verte – lo saludo el rubio, intentando engañar a su amigo.

- No me engañas a mí, Scorpius. ¿Sucede algo? Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos – el rubio se sintió apenado ante la mención de su amigo. Era verdad, todo el tema de Rose lo tenía absorbido.

- Se puede decir que he tenido algunos temas… - Albus asintió con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

- Tú mirada perdida y ansiosa me dice que estás esperando a alguien – Scorpius ni siquiera se molestó en sonrojarse o negarlo, era la verdad.

- Conocí a alguien – le contó a su amigo y este sonrió.

- Me alegro, Scor. ¿Es una chica que te va hacer sentar cabeza? – el rubio sonrió irónicamente y negó con la cabeza.

- Esa chica no existe, querido Al – actuó a la perfección y su amigo le miró decepcionado. Era obvio que su actitud dejaba mucho a desear.

- Espero que algún día la conozcas – fue lo único que dijo antes de que Scorpius dejará de prestarle atención. Por encima del hombro de su amigo alcanzó a ver a la persona que estaba esperando: Rose Weasley en el vestíbulo.

Uno de las mucamas le ayudó a quitarse el saco, dejando a la vista lo hermosa que se encontraba. Scorpius la miró de pies a cabeza, maravillado.

- Es preciosa – escuchó que Albus hablaba y volvió a la realidad. Le sonrió.

- Si me permites – dijo antes de cruzar el tramo que lo separaba de la pelirroja. Cuando llegó frente a ella se sintió repentinamente nervioso, algo que nunca le había pasado.

Admiró su rostro, delicado y hermoso. Sus ojos azules, sus labios…hasta que vio el collar que estaba usando. El mismo que tenía que recuperar. El que era de su familia…

- Hola, Scor – lo despertó el sonido de su voz y la miró a los ojos.

- Rose, me alegro de verte aquí – atino a decir conteniéndose de volver a mirar asustado el collar que tenía puesto.

- Quedamos en vernos aquí, no sé si lo recuerdes… - su voz sonó tan tímida y dulce que Scor se olvidó de todo por un momento. ¿Cómo iba hacerle daño a esa criatura?

Giró el rostro y vio a Albus acercarse con una sonrisa.

- Veo que has tenido el honor de conocer a mi amigo… - le dijo a Rose y ella lo miró confundida -. Albus Potter, un gusto – se presentó estirando la mano y la pelirroja la estrechó algo nerviosa.

- Rose, igualmente – la chica tuvo que contenerse de parpadear al ver los maravillosos ojos verdes que el chico tenía.

- Supongo que seremos buenos amigos – Albus sonreía de una manera tan encantadora que los nervios de la pelirroja se disiparon por completo.

- Estoy segura de ello – Scorpius sonrió al verlos e ignoró el nudo en la garganta que se le formaba.

- ¿Bailamos? – le preguntó a Rose sorpresivamente. Ella lo miró unos segundos aturdida, ya que no se esperaba aquella pregunta, y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

- Está bien – dijo tomando la mano que el rubio le ofrecía.

Una nueva melodía empezaba a sonar mientras Scorpius llevaba a Rose a la pista de baile de la mano. Albus los miró a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

Ya en la pista, Scorpius apoyó su mano en la cintura de ella y con la otra entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Rose alzó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y por un momento todo fue perfecto. Ambos se empezaron a mover con lentitud alrededor de la pista, sin seguir ningún paso en específico, solo dejándose llevar.

- Te ves muy hermosa, Rose - el cumplido salió de sus labios sin que lo intentará y ella sonrió.

- Tú no estás nada mal – le respondió de vuelta y sin darse cuenta ambos se sonrieron. Era estúpido pero no les importaba. Era como si el mundo dejará de existir a su alrededor. ¿Un poco tonto, no?

Sin embargo a Rose no le importaba, sino que se sentía de manera extraña con Scorpius. Y eso le estaba empezando a preocupar. No estaba bien.

- ¿Cómo puedes afectarme tanto, conociéndote tan poco? – soltó ella y Scor se quedó sorprendido.

- No lo sé, se puede decir que siento lo mismo – Rose soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza -. ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Scor medio sonriendo.

- Nada, simplemente…se me ocurrió una tontería… - Scor se intrigó más.

- ¿Una tontería?

- Algo así como si nos hubiéramos conocidos antes, de bebes, con nuestros padres… Es algo estúpido, lo sé – Scorpius se quedó helado y forzó una sonrisa poco creíble.

Rose agachó la mirada y se concentró en el pecho del rubio. El admiro su pelo brillar por la luz de las velas que había alrededor.

- ¿Por qué me afectas tanto, Rose Weasley? – soltó sin darse cuenta y ella alzó la mirada nuevamente. Sus miradas se encontraron. El gris y el azul. La plata fundiéndose en el mar.

- Porque tú me afectas, Scorpius – respondió ella y ambos se quedaron quietos, con solos centímetros llenos de tensión entre ellos.

/*/*/*/

- ¿En que estabas pensando? – soltó Louis dejándose caer en el suelo del cuarto de Jane. La rubia lo miraba entre divertida y preocupada. Sus ojos castaños lucían agotados a pesar de la sonrisa que llevaba. Después de la pelea con su papa había estado pensando en cómo verse con él…y no sé le había ocurrido otra cosa que hacer que entrara por la ventana de su cuarto. Una soga y un par de brazos fuertes fueron suficientes.

- En ti – susurró cuando Louis se puso de pie frente a ella. Era mucho más alto que ella, por lo que fácilmente podía esconder la mirada bajando la cabeza –. Ninguno de mis padres está en casa.

- ¿Entonces porque no me hiciste entrar por la puerta? – Louis ni siquiera sonaba furioso, aunque si tan cansado como ella.

- Puede que a partir de ahora está sea la única forma de vernos… - ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, ella con la cabeza baja, él sin dejar de mirarla. Con cuidado envolvió el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza -. No lo entiendo…él solo no quiere que haya ''mezcla de sangre''. Y dice que tengo que encontrar alguien a mi nivel. Eso me parece algo inútil…

- No hables, Jane. No te amargues, ahora estamos juntos – susurró en voz baja y ella se tranquilizó –. Y lo vamos a estar siempre, no importa que diga la gente…ni tus padres… - por un momento ella se lo creyó. Que iban a estar juntos siempre.

Pero la realidad no era esa. Sus padres nunca aceptarían ese romance, y su padre no descansaría hasta verlos separados.

- Nunca pensé enamorarme de ti – dijo con un nudo en la garganta, preparada para hacer lo que estaba pensando. Louis dejó de abrazarla para acariciar su mejilla con una mano, Jane alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, aquellos castaños que en ese momento brillaban como nunca.

- Yo lo supe desde que te vi, ¿lo recuerdas? – Jane asintió con la cabeza.

Recordaba ese momento como uno de los más importantes de su vida. Salir al jardín, ver al nuevo jardinero, abrumarse por lo guapo que era, volver a entrar a la casa con aires de niña engreída.

- ¿Cómo…? – Louis negó con la cabeza mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella y aspiraba el aroma a rosas que ella poseía.

Jane sintió como su corazón se encogía, pero tenía que hacerlo. Con cuidado junto sus labios con los de él y disfrutó el que sabía sería su último beso. Él acuno el rostro de ella entre sus manos mientras se sumergía en la magia que ella poseía y desconocía.

Cuando el aire se hizo presente ambos se separaron sin dejarse de mirarse a los ojos. Y Jane lo alejó con mucho cuidado.

- La realidad no es esta Louis, no podemos estar juntos – dijo sacando toda la fuerza interior que tenía. No podía derrumbarse.

- Pero…podemos hacerlo, Jane – intentó acercarse nuevamente pero Jane lo alejó.

- No empeores las cosas, Louis. Mi padre no va a descansar hasta que tú no estés conmigo, incluso aunque eso implique destruirte. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Nunca seremos felices! – Louis empezó a negar con la cabeza, incrédulo, mientras ella contenía las lágrimas.

- Entonces que es esto… ¿una despedida? – comentó irónico y Jane apretó los dientes.

- Esta fuera de nuestras manos, Louis. No podemos…

- Esta no es la Jane que conozco. Esta se está rindiendo antes de si quiera luchar… - Jane no contuvo una lagrima y el castaño vio cómo se deslizaba por su mejilla.

- No hagas esto más duro, no lo hagas, por favor.

- Hecho, no haré esto más duro para ti – soltó con orgullo y salió por la puerta, sin mirar atrás.


End file.
